White Mystery
by Jazzabell
Summary: A Bleach AU with a shinsengumi twist. byakuyaxhisana. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: White Mystery**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: A Bleach AU with a shinsengumi twist. Hints of ByakuyaxHisana**

* * *

><p>The dull ringing in Hisana's head was gradually beginning to intensify as the seconds drummed on. She was unsure as to the cause of such a raucous but she knew, by some means, that if she didn't open her eyes any time soon the meaningless ringing would perpetuate and she would never escape the vicious thing.<p>

Without further ado, the young woman gave a long groan and weakly fluttered open her eyes as she attempted to ease the ringing that had previously seemed never ending. She blinked for a bit as her eyes adjusted to the surprising brilliance of her surroundings and she unconsciously mumbled as she began to stir between the cool warmth of the sheets that enveloped her.

"Oh you're awake!"

There was a soft squeak that came from some indeterminable direction and Hisana weakly struggled to prop herself up so that she might have been able to view the person who had addressed her. Her attempt was greeted with failure however because all she had managed to do was raise her finger a few inches off the futon.

"No no, please keep still. You've only just awoken. You need your strength."

The voice now seemed to flow from above and Hisana fluttered her eyelids once more as her vision slowly began to come into focus. She could see the dark outline of hair framing the heart shaped face of a middle aged woman and the warm smile of welcome painting small lips. Hisana blinked to sharpen her vision one more time and finally stared in surprise at the woman kindly smiling down at her.

"Wh-where am I?" she groggily managed to murmur.

"You're in a safe place."

Hisana uncertainly looked at the woman, a frown of bewilderment wrinkling her brows. "A-a safe place?" she confusedly repeated.

"Yes….."

Hisana nodded her comprehension and closed her eyes once more as the woman began to adjust the sheets of the futon above her.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"I'm afraid you've been out for almost the entire day. It's almost sunset."

Hisana started at this. She immediately sat up in alarm, her silken tresses falling onto her shoulders as her sudden movement jerked the sheets from over her. "It's that late?"

The middle aged woman raised her brows in surprise upon Hisana's reaction and peacefully settled down once again. "You seemed troubled by that fact child."

"I-I….I've never made it a habit to sleep so….late….my-my father always-"

It was just as she had muttered those words however that the horde of memories from the evening past came crashing down into her consciousness. It was as though someone had set the play button on in her mind and she could shield the recollections no more.

"What's wrong?" the woman worriedly asked.

Hisana looked at the woman and took a deep, perplexed breath. "My father….I-I…." she faltered for a moment, the reality of what she was about to say too grave to accept. "He's…he's….."

"Maybe….maybe you shouldn't speak about it so soon….."

Hisana narrowed her brows in momentary confusion at the woman's words.

"You just woke up…." The woman smiled an understanding smile as she spoke "Perhaps you should think through your thoughts whilst I prepare a meal for you and then you may unburden yourself to me."

Hisana looked at the woman in surprise at those words and after few seconds nodded her acquiescence. The woman's advice seemed wise. "You're right…." She murmured as she crossed her hands upon her lap. "Maybe…. I- maybe I _should_ give myself time to come to terms with my memories."

She watched thereafter as the woman bowed and quietly left the room.

The fact that she had seen her father die and the fact that she was unsure of how she had ended up where she now lay was all too much to logically process. She sought through the foggy memories, the shock too much to even comprehend. Had her father really been stabbed? Had she really been helping him at their clinic only twenty four hours ago? Had all of this really happened? It was unfair; it was almost illogical. Irrelevant political ideologies had been the cause for her father's death. If she could recall correctly the man who had attempted to take her father's life had uttered something along the lines of '_those who support the bakufu would never realise Japan's future….'_

But her father had been a retainer so many years ago for the shogun…Why would a strange ronin charge into their home and take her father's life for mere ideal? It was all so illogical. But then none of that mattered any more. Men with families had been assassinated due to the political instability that seemed to be overshadowing the peaceful era that once reigned over the island nation.

But why her father?

Unknowingly, a heated moisture suddenly began to stroke her cheeks in long salty tracks. Hisana cupped her face in surprise at the unanticipated tears and closed her eyes as more of her silent anguish began to reign forth. She had not expected the tears to come so suddenly but there seemed there was nothing more she could do…

She finally covered her face with her palms and silently sobbed away the realisation of her loss onto her sheets. The feeling of loneliness was overwhelming and she had never imagined that such a burden as that would have been hers to bear….she had never anticipated something like that for herself….never. But there was nothing more she could do….it had all happened already.

**oooOOOooo**

Hisana had fallen asleep again; it seemed her body was still physically exhausted from the previous night's attempt to escape. Whether she was also mentally fatigued was something that bothered her. Her dreams had been filled with unruly screams and shrieks of torture; her father's last command still echoing in her mind. But she had not expected that she would have fallen into slumber after the middle aged woman had left, but perhaps her mind and body had still been completely worn out. She had awoken only fifteen minutes ago to find a tray with a decent meal of soup and vegetables awaiting her. The low growls of hunger had betrayed her pangs of hunger and she elegantly raised the chopsticks between her digits as she humbly drank the soup that had been prepared for her.

"You must be terribly hungry…."

Hisana gasped in surprise at the sudden address and dropped her chopsticks in alarm as she openly stared at the stranger regally poised before her.

"Y-yes…." She slowly responded as the man slid the shoji door fully aside and took seiza just beyond the threshold.

"Excuse me for being so rude, I'm just a bit astonished….."

Hisana raised her brows in surprise at this, her silent reaction prodding the man to continue with a slight smile.

"I've never seen a woman eat so….quickly before…."

Hisana felt her cheeks heat at this and she blushingly lowered her head at the soft chuckle that came next. She never realised that her hunger had gotten the better of her mannerisms.

"Forgive me, forgive me. I'm embarrassing you." The stranger offered a polite smile before continuing, "I intended no dishonour; you are a guest here, so please allow me to introduce myself."

Hisana stole a quick glance at the stranger before her.

"Aizen Souske…..commander of the shinsengumi."

"Sh-shinsengumi?" the young woman's attention immediately became fixated and she stared at her visitor in open wonder. "Am I… am I at the shinsengumi's headquarters in Mibu then?"

The handsome stranger smiled at this and nodded his answer. "I'm afraid you are…." There seemed to be a hint of sincere apology hanging from his voice and Hisana uncertainly narrowed her brows at this observation.

"You sound apologetic…." She confusedly murmured.

"Aaaahhh yes….well you see I fancy myself in thinking that this is no place for a young woman such as yourself. But you are presently in no condition to make it on your own."

Hisana blinked in surprise at this address and lowered her head in thought for a few seconds. Strange indeed it was that the commander of the shinsengumi would come to personally greet her. There had to be some ulterior motive beneath his visit.

"But you're not here to see me because of my condition are you?" she uncertainly queried after a hesitant silence.

The bespectacled commander widened his eyes at her unexpected question and sighed a lone sigh after a moment.

Hearing his sigh, Hisana apologetically started, "I-I intended no offence sir…but-"

"No you're right…" he wearily interjected after a few seconds of silence. "But your condition _is_ of concern, naturally. I do hope you shall be in full health soon."

"So then, if I may be so bold as to enquire, why are you here Aizen-san?"

The man adjusted his glasses upon the bridge of his nose and smiled a slight smile. "You were attacked by a loyalist last night… my men confirmed the death of Ganjiro Harada immediately after reporting in."

A small exclamation of surprise escaped Hisana's lips and she pressed her fingers against her mouth in final realisation. "Then that man….that man _did_ kill my father because he was a former retainer of the shogun's."

It was Aizen's turn to air surprise. "A former retainer? What was your father's name?"

"B-Bekku Umeko…."

"Umeko…? Umeko was your father?"

"Yes. You knew him?"

"I did, but only briefly. Pray, what is your name?"

"Hisana…Bekko Hisana."

The commander closed his eyes in apparent contemplation and tiredly sighed once more before beginning to stroke his chin. He seemed bothered by some unknown fact and Hisana frowned at the sight. She worriedly eyed the older man, troubled by the knowledge that the incident with her father had seemed to cause a stir amongst the shinsengumi.

"Are-are you alright Aizen-san?"

The man exhaled and smiled a small smile at Hisana before finally raising himself to his feet. "It is nothing you should concern yourself with Bekku-dono. Presently you should concentrate on ensuring your health is returned in full."

"Y-yes…thank you."

He fell into a polite bow then which caused Hisana to blink in surprise. "I sympathise with you upon your father's death. He was without a doubt one of the greater warriors of our time."

Hisana stared in amazement at this address and slowly lowered her eyes as she politely smiled at the kind words offered. "Thank you, once again."

With the soft scraping of the sliding door, Hisana was once again left alone with a whirlwind of thoughts alight in her mind.

**oooOOOooo**

As much as Hisana was unwilling to stay on at the Shinsengumi headquarters, she had little choice in the matter. She had nowhere else to call home in Kyoto presently and the only other place she probably would have been allowed to temporarily seek shelter was at one of her father's old friends in Matsudira. But it would be quite audacious of her to impose so suddenly and without even writing a letter to at least alert them of her impending visit.

She reluctantly settled then, for the present time, in her current abode and meekly accepted the chores that the middle aged woman (whose name she had learnt was Yuki) offered to her. It was only fair she supposed that she engage in the work because Yuki had been kind enough to nurse her whilst she had been weak. If anything, Hisana hoped that her help to the woman would have acted as repayment for the kindness she had been shown.

There had previously been only three women who worked in the kitchens and Hisana unofficially became the fourth. She unintentionally submerged herself into her tasks, unconsciously becoming engrossed in whatever chore she had been charged with. It always worked as a remedy to clear her mind of the ever lingering grief of loosing what had once been the world to her. But this was her new 'home' now even if it were temporary and there was nothing more she could do to change that; and she shouldn't have been discontent in any case; she had been provided with lodgings, meals and companionship. It was better than living out in the streets.

The other residents were quite cheery in their demeanour. Hisana would often times hear them loudly chattering and she suspected that alcohol was a free flowing thing around here when celebrations were inevitable. Seldom were the times however when Hisana met some of the men from the squadron and even if she were to chance upon an encounter with one of them, she would humbly lower herself until they passed by. The cries of the men during sparring practice and the like were the only other times that Hisana would hear them, but regardless, the headquarters was a peaceful place and she made sure to enjoy the peace whilst it existed.

Tonight was no different as she found herself idyllically seated outside the door of her humble room which she shared with one of the younger girls who also worked in the kitchen. She had been unable to fall into slumber and had decided to cool herself with the faint brushes of the night wind that seemed to paint the chill. Echoes of drunken laughter that was brought with the wind alerted her to some quiet party amongst some of the men and Hisana peacefully sighed as she scanned her present surroundings. The sky was clear and the moon not more than a faint sliver of silver hanging amidst the stars. If anything, it was a perfect night for reconnaissance—all with so little light and all. She stopped her thoughts quite suddenly then and frowned when she realised the extent of her thinking. Perhaps she had been listening to the tales of her co-workers all too much. They had related tales of strange nights when the rooftops creaked with silent footsteps and the grasses shivered with the slight crunch of swift running. "Ninjas from the Choushu clan sometimes come to spy." One of the girls had said. "It's always safe then to stay indoors, especially upon nights when the moon's brilliance is dim."

Hisana sighed at the thought and refocused her attention once more upon the low hanging moon. "Too whimsical…" she finally murmured beneath her breath. She rose to her feet then and brushed away the stray strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. She adjusted the obi around her sleeping yukata and quietly began to make her way towards the well so as to quench her parched throat. She knew that she shouldn't have taken her co-worker's advice for granted but it seemed so…fantastical…

She smiled at the thought before adjusting her robe once more and finally stepping down some steps and into the open space where the well was housed. Just as she was about to reach for the ladle however, she stilled in her tracks.

The unexpected trickle of water alerted her to another's presence then and she gasped in alarm when she beheld the semi clothed form of a man standing just before the well's edge. She had interrupted someone's cleansing.

Her slight exclamation had been her downfall however and before she could react, she found herself helplessly caught within the steely, almost piercing gaze of a gentleman whom she had never before beheld.

His eyes were scathingly assessing and she knew he was internally attempting to ascertain whether she was harmless or not. His brows narrowed as he scrutinised.

Hisana blinkingly stared at him in wonder, her hand pressed against her rapidly thumping heart and the other limply hanging at her side. The stranger before her seemed to exude an air of authority and she nervously backed away when he took one step forward. He seemed particularly….menacing…

The slight wind that seemed to be colouring the night however, elegantly lifted his long, dark tresses and gently strummed their thickness through invisible fingers before fanning his frame and elegantly falling onto and over his shoulders and down over his chest. Framed by his long dark hair and slightly bathed in the frail moon light, he seemed almost regal and Hisana momentarily saw a glimpse of a man who was perhaps quite cultured. Her heart unexpectedly skipped a beat.

"I-I….water….I just came for water…" she barely managed to whisper. She fell into a bow then and nervously beseeched, "Forgive me for intruding sir, I-"

"Enough." He quietly commanded as he silenced her. His voice had been surprisingly deep and the young woman stole a quick glance at him from beneath her lashes. She had gulped at his initial address and she slowly raised herself as she uncertainly twiddled her fingers. She watched then, rather unsure, as he shrugged back his arms into his kimono's sleeves and as he neatly adjusted the obi before brushing his thick hair from over his shoulders and down onto his back. His features were impassive as he silently replaced the bucket in its original position, his steps mere whispers upon the grass. Hisana stared on, unconsciously captivated as his movements were carried out with an odd amount of grace. She had never seen such a tall man move with so much elegance.

"I am finished," he quietly spoke. Hisana almost jumped at the address. "You may proceed."

The young woman unwittingly fell into a bow again and meekly acknowledged him. Before he disappeared altogether however, he paused for a moment and turned around to address her. "Am I wrong in assuming you are Umeko's daughter?"

Hisana's eyes widened at this. "N-no, not at all."

He eyed her features one more time beneath the pale moon light and closed his eyes before turning around on his feet.

"I see…"

With that he silently left and Hisana was left in the wake of uncertainty as she eyed his retreating back.

**oooOOOooo**

Kuchiki Byakuya, quietly made his way through the confusing corridors of the shinsengumi headquarters, his features almost rigid as he made no effort to allow a glimpse of his emotions to peek through. He paused then, just as he approached a shoji door before silently sliding it aside and entering.

"Byakuya!"

He closed his eyes in acknowledgement to the bespectacled commander who had addressed him before taking seiza and folding his arms within the sleeves of his haori.

"Where did you disappear to?" another red headed one enquired before puffing on a tobacco pipe and slowly exhaling.

"I went to the well." was Byakuya's brief reply.

"Oh? Had you gotten tired of our merry making Byakuya?" a rather inebriated gentleman in a straw hat and overly pink haori asked.

"Come, come Shunsui," a long, white haired one cheerily interjected. "Byakuya is not often fond of drinking."

The black haired vice commander of the shinsegumi inaudibly sighed and opened his eyes as he examined his comrades before him.

"I met Umeko's daughter just now." He quietly diverted.

"Oh?" Azien asked. "Where?"

"At the well. Was she the one Abarai and the other men reported?"

Aizen stroked his chin as he watched his subordinate. "Yes, she was actually."

"I was unaware of the fact that she was still here."

"I asked Yuki to give her occupation in the kitchens."

Byakuya closed his eyes in thought before speaking. "You're afraid that they will attack her again, Aizen?"

The commander sighed before also inhaling a long draught of tobacco. "Umeko was a good man, I would not like to dishonour his memory by leaving his daughter to die."

"Are you speaking of Bekko Umeko's daughter?" The white haired gentleman queried.

"Yeah Ukitake-san" the red headed one, Abarai Renji replied. He grinned at Ukitake and exhaled a wispy cloud of tobacco. "Me and some men from my unit found her and finished off her attacker just before he had a chance to waste her."

"Oh? How is it that I have not heard about this?" Shunsui thoughtfully murmured as he stroked his chin.

"I didn't want it to be widely known…" Aizen apologetically replied as he adjusted his glasses.

Byakuya sat in thoughtful silence as his companions spoke before finally unfolding his arms and addressing Aizen. "But she cannot stay here permanently."

Aizen raised his eyes in surprise. "Why can't she?"

"There are already enough people beneath these roofs, we cannot afford another."

"But the Aizu clan has not ceased their funding and besides where will she go Byakuya?"

"And don't we often have new recruits?" another voice placidly added. "We fund them all the same don't we?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "Those men are recruited for a sound purpose. She is a _woman_ and an unnecessary woman at that."

Aizen sighed and rested his palm against his forehead in muted frustration. "You are no doubt the hard hearted vice commander you're well reputed as being Byakuya; heard hearted and stubborn. She is a young woman and her father, my previous associate has been killed. Where else will she seek shelter?"

Kuchiki Byakuya emotionlessly returned the commander's cool gaze before lowering his head and derisively sighing.

He did not fancy the idea of another woman staying at the shinsengumi headquarters. Women were not worth all that trouble.

This was a man's world, after all.

**oooOOOooo**

(_Some days later)_

"Hisana-kun!"

Yuki exasperatedly wiped away a film of sweat from above her brows before raising herself and tiredly massaging her back. "Hisana, are you there?"

Hisana busily came bustling through the door an apologetic smile gracing her lips and a tray dangerously tipped upon her fingers. "Yuki-san?" she breathlessly enquired, "Is everything alright?"

The older woman chuckled as she focused her attention towards a steaming mug of green tea perched upon the counter. "I need you to carry this to the vice commander's room."

Hisana stiffened upon hearing that and blinked in surprise at her superior. "But what about Tetsu-chan?"

Yuki frowned and scratched her head in slight agitation as she replied, "Unfortunately, Kuchiki-san's page has been down with the virus these days past."

Hisana's eyes widened in surprise. "I hope he'll be better soon."

"Ahhh, yes I hope so too, but for now there's no one else to carry Kuchiki's tea and I would have done the job myself but I'm also quite preoccupied this morning."

Hisana smiled and rested the mug upon her tray. "I'll take care of it, don't worry."

"But take heed, you've never met the vice commander before and he can be a pain in the ass when he's ready!"

Hisana waved her hand as she retreated from the kitchen so as to indicate the fact that she had heard her friend's warning. "I'll keep that in mind!"

True she had never met the famous vice commander before, but she'd heard stories of him and his repute for being quite a serious minded bloke. She had to admit she had been somewhat intimidated when she'd heard the code of the shinsengumi as written per his orders; he seemed to take his job a little too seriously.

It was then the image of the man she met those few nights ago flashed through her mind and she thoughtfully paused as she considered the possibility. That man had been somewhat intimidating as well…..but then she supposed all members of the shinsengumi were to some extent, quite intimidating.

She sighed in defeat just as she reached the vice commander's door and humbly kneeled before the threshold before placing a sound rap on the door. Well her curiosity would be satiated now.

The curt reply indicated her permission to enter so she quietly slid the door open and delayed no further as she bowed before the vice commander.

"Your tea sir, I'm afraid Tensunouske-chan isn't well this morning."

"Oh?"

She looked up then and felt her blood run hot cold simultaneously. Her eyes widened and hear heart stopped in her chest, if only for a moment. She hadn't been wrong in her assumption. She felt her mouth automatically open in sheer disbelief.

"Y-you…" she barely whispered as she tried to suppress her shock….not that she was doing a very good job however.

The handsome man quirked an eyebrow at that, his features somewhat expressionless except for that one change. He seemed slightly irritated by her presence though and the tight line made by his lips was perhaps the only other indication of what he was thinking.

Hisana blanched at his frank look and immediately looked down, her person slightly irritated by such a callous, silent response. "I'm sorry…" she quietly muttered beneath her breath as she fell into a low bow once more. She slid the tray with the mug forward and with her head still bowed removed herself from the room. "I intended no insolence sir."

The man disinterestedly examined her form then, his eyes scanning her subservient disposition before quietly speaking. "Where is Yuki?"

Hisana raised herself in surprise at the question before remembering her position in the scheme of things and hastily replying. "She-she was preoccupied this morning. I was sent in her place."

The vice commander had returned his attention to the paper work he had before him, the slight scratch of his brush against the paper, the only sound audible within the room.

"I see…"

Hisana watched his lowered head then, the thick silken web of hair he had previously left open now tied together behind his head. He seemed older….more mature without the hair fanning his back like it had that night. When Hisana realised where her train of thoughts were leading her too however, she mentally shook herself and cleared her throat.

"I-I'll be taking my leave now sir." She hastily mumbled.

"Wait." He abruptly commanded. Hisana stiffened in her tracks, her cheeks a pinch red as her eyes curiously surveyed the commander's form. "Tell Yuki to send someone to clean out dojo this evening. We have sparring practice in the morning."

Hisana blinked in momentary surprise before shortly responding with a faint yes and taking her leave.

As soon as she sure she was out of sight and hearing however, she heaved a huge sigh and quietly murmured, "Yuki was right, he can be a pain in the butt…."

**oooOOOooo**

**A/N: Forgive me for any errors grammatical and otherwise thru out this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had become an almost unofficial routine for Hisana, but then so had many other things in the past months she had found occupation at the Shinsengumi's headquarters in Mibu.

Cleaning the dojo before and after sparring practice with Tetsunouske was in and of itself one of the most entertaining things Hisana had ever encountered in her twenty one years of existence. It was most certainly not the cleaning that brought the entertainment but the company of that young boy that served as page to Kuchiki Byakuya, vice commander of the Shinsengumi.

Tetsunouske was an animated teenager with as much freckles as was humanly possible on a child. Despite this obvious flaw, as he often times termed it, he was a handsome youth even if he were a little gangly. He was quite loquacious however, something that Hisana did not mind in the least. It was always better to hear his stories and his narrations rather than sharing the meagre adventures of her own life which had primarily consisted of dealing with patients and the like.

The warm spring breeze that swept through the dojo today was much more welcoming compared to the previous months' frigid breezes. Summer was slowly bearing down on them and Hisana anxiously looked forward to the warm, fire fly infested nights.

She vigorously brushed away the sweat from her brow then as she stood up, her hands akimbo.

"Hisana, you look beat already, tired today?"

She shook her head in protest, a determined smile festering on her lips. "Certainly not Testu-chan!"

"You look thrashed to me…just saying."

She frowned at his observance and her smile faltered if only a little. "That's not true, I'm quite well you know…" She closed her eyes in defeat then and heavily exhaled as she finally flopped down onto the wooden floors of the dojo.

"Oye! Hisana are you really not well?"

Tetsu had dropped his cleaning cloth and almost skated over to her on the clean floors in alarm. She smiled as he awkwardly stumbled to her side and she suppressed a chuckle at his clumsiness.

"I'll confess I'm just a little worn out…" she reluctantly admitted. She had pressed her thumb against her index to indicate her level of distress and Testu coked an eyebrow at her display.

"Why'd you force yourself then?" he carefully asked.

She smiled in return.

"I didn't." she assured him. She paused momentarily in thought thereafter and trailed her eyes to the floor.

"Hisana…?"

"I-I haven't been sleeping well these past few nights…I think-" As soon as she was about to continue her explanation however there was an unexpected shout from the corridor.

"Tetsunouske!" Both heads instantly swivelled towards the doorway at the sudden intervention and both smiled as the owner of that loud matronly voice suddenly materialised.

"Sup Yuki?" Tetsu casually called.

Hisana frowned at his informality and found herself unreservedly giggling at the humour of it all. Yuki in turn shot him a warning glance but sighed as he innocently waved back his reply. "What's wrong?"

"Byakuya, that's what's wrong." She fretted.

Tetsu raised his eyebrows. "Did something happen?" "

"I suppose something did because he's looking for you." Tetsu's interest instantly piqued and he wasted no time on getting to his feet.

"Hmm, must be important if he's looking for me this early…"

As soon as he had reached the door however he stilled his harried movements and turned around to face Hisana who was still sitting on the floor. Before he could utter a word however she raised her hand to silence him. "Don't worry about it, I'll finish up." She smiled her reassurance and resumed a standing position as she brushed away the invisible creases on her kimono. A grateful looked flashed across his face and he raised a hand in thanks. "I'll buy some dango for you to make up for it!" he shouted as he finally skated out the door. Hisana waved him away and began to readjust the cloth she had wrapped over her hair.

"What an interesting young man." Yuki murmured when they were both finally alone. Hisana laughed at her comment as she simultaneously dipped her rag in a bucket of water. "Yes quite entertaining." She added.

Yuki waved her goodbye then and Hisana was finally left alone in the dojo. There wasn't much to do again and she knew she was perfectly capable of managing this much alone. There were just the shinai to stack away and one more length to run the cloth along on the floor.

She wasted no time in beginning and before long was finally able to stretch her hands in satisfaction at her finished work. The floor was almost shining, the wooden practice swords were all neatly lined up at the side and the warm scent of pine was heavily lingering in the air. She crossed her arms in approval.

The very first time she had cleaned the place she had, for some unknown reason brought Byakuya's disapproval upon herself. His displeasure had not been verbally aired but she could have seen it in his eyes. He had silently eyed the dojo in cynical distaste before closing his eyes and dismissing her without a word. He had never been pleased with her presence as a matter of fact and that was something she had noted from the few times they had encountered each other.

She strove then to stay out of his way and was grateful to note that it was something that did not require an immense effort. He was after all vice commander of the Shinsengumi and whatever occupied his time often times occupied it for a great deal of his days and weeks. She never complained about their lack of interactions.

She sighed then as she undid the cloth around her hair and finally undid the tasuke that had previously bounded her sleeves. She had not come to the headquarters to make friends in any case and whether or not she found herself in the good graces of anyone was solely dependent on that person's decision. She was polite to all that she met and she performed her duties as was asked with as much efficiency as she could. She did not plan to stay here forever and she certainly did not wish to displease anyone with her presence. Circumstances being as they were however meant that she really had no other options. Whether the vice commander or any other member of the shinsengumi was displeased with her was not something she could forcefully change.

As soon as she was about to leave to sparring hall however she was surprised to note the wooden length of a _naginata_ pressed against some other sparring tools. She had never noticed it before probably because she had never actually dealt with the actual handling of the swords and other weapons. Tetsu was the one who usually cleaned and stacked away those whilst she dealt with the actual cleaning of the dojo itself.

She paused in mid step then a sudden urge gripping her as she observed the naginata unobtrusively sitting in its place. Being the daughter of a samurai meant that one was at least trained in some form of defence. She had never had a body that was formidable enough to hold a katana and never liked the idea of using one in the first place. Her father had been determined though that she be trained in some form of basic defence, something she had assumed would satisfy his own pride. His solution to her refusal to wield a sword had been the naginata and she, if not reluctantly, had taken him up on his offer. When time had allowed it he would often carry her out into the garden and demonstrate to her the various movements and slashes that were suitable for defence and attack. It had been initially a clumsy affair but as the years had gone by she had assumed some form of proficiency with the weapon.

It was this memory that had ignited the urge to wield the spear in the first place and if not for remembering her father she would have perhaps left the naginata in its rightful place.

She carefully glanced around the dojo to confirm her solitude and wasted no time thereafter in firmly gripping the weapon within her hands. It had been nigh three years since she had last wielded one and she cautiously balanced it in her hands to accustom herself to its weight and length. Not long after she found herself in a familiar stance with her knees apart and the wooden spear pressed at her side and upwards. She spun the weapon above her head then and gracefully moved through the steps as though recounting a dance that had once been dutifully thought to her. Memories of her father's constant encouragement drifted back to Hisana and she eventually found herself deeply immersed in a dance of metal and wood as she elegantly whirled the weapon about in a frivolous show of acrobat and skill. The swish of the blade as it zoomed around her and the familiar movements that she easily moved through brought the memories on even faster and she found herself recounting the various forms of offence and attack.

It was at the moment when the blade of her naginata unexpectedly met the searing contact of cold metal on metal that she panicked and lost her grip on the weapon. An almost frosty clamouring noise pierced the once silent dojo as the naginata fell to the ground with a resounding clang. She had hit an oncoming katana and the sudden force of blade on blade had sent her reeling.

She watched then with unblinking eyes the poised form of one, Kuchiki Byakuya as he stood in a familiar stance before her. His raised katana was unwavering and his countenance even more so. Her features blanched and she was certain that she had paled three times whiter. A soft quiver met her lips and she finally blinked as a soft breath of shock and despair escaped her throat.

"Wha-"

"You looked more formidable alone; I should have let you be."

She gaped at him as though she had never quite seen him before, her heart hammering in her chest at his most sudden arrival. His spoken statement was quietly offered and when she gave no reply he closed his eyes and easily sheathed his katana with a final resounding click. His hair had been left open today and the ebony strands that had fallen into his face were smoothly brushed behind his shoulders as he picked up the once fallen naginata_._

Hisana finally stirred to life. "Wh-what just happened…" she breathlessly whispered. She was flustered not because he was before her but because he had caught her unawares wielding a weapon in a most intimate fashion. She had only ever performed for her father and had never had need to actually defend herself with its use. Wielding the naginata had always been more of a form of entertainment than combat for her. It was almost like a dance she had perfected oh so many years ago.

"You can defend yourself." His spoken words held little emotion and it was difficult to interpret his insinuation.

"I…" She faltered and uneasily stared at the ground for fear of reading condescension in his eyes. "I can…perhaps…if need be…"

"Look at me." She paled at his command and uncertainly raised her eyes to meet his solid grey ones. It was a most uncomfortable sensation as he searched her for some unknown thing and she forcefully held her head up as he continued his appraisal.

"Umeko was your father…" he quietly muttered almost to himself "he would have taught you well." She was surprised then when he unsheathed his katana once more and took on a stance of attack. He threw the naginata towards her and motioned her to take position.

She was more surprised that no retribution fell from his lips and even more so when he seemed to regard her almost as though she were a man; a man whom he had seen need to cut down. She flushed at the intensity of his piercing gaze and quickly pulled herself together as she forced herself into a position.

"Attack." He firmly commanded. As though reacting from a pushed button Hisana wildly charged forward at his words and met his katana with a steady clash. A whimper of surprise escaped her lips and she immediately retracted as he easily brushed aside her blade and forced his own forward. She dodged the oncoming katana and parried it with her spear thusly initiating a brief struggle for domination. He eventually overwhelmed her however and before long she had spun the naginata away from his katana and had easily rolled aside to avoid an oncoming slash.

She had way too many openings though and as fast as she was attacking he was smoothly counter attacking. His thrusts were swift and efficient and if they had been in a real battle he would have long cut her down.

She thrust her weapon forward between the slack of one of his attacks and was taken aback when he deflected it with his sheathe. She gasped in surprise at the unexpected move and jumped away before taking an offensive stance as she carefully tried to read his next attack. He was also quietly surveying her, his mouth set and his eyes almost unreadable. He stood like a warrior accustomed to battle and she wavered for a moment when he unexpectedly came charging towards her. She swiftly blocked his attack but was too slow in deflecting the second slash that was already flying towards her neck. She stumbled at the prospect of being hit and closed her eyes in panic as she raised her hands before her in a final defence.

The movements finally stilled and Hisana hesitantly opened her eyes to observe her position. Byakuya's blade was a hairsbreadth away from her neck and she gulped when she noted the gleaming katana poised ominously beside her. The naginata she had wielded was once again on the floor like a helpless lump of stick, she unsure of when she had even dropped it in her fear.

Byakuya made a small noise that betrayed his derision at that point before he smoothly removed his blade and sheathed it.

Hisana slowly let out a shaky breath in relief.

There was no doubt about it for she could almost taste the difference in their skill. He was fast, faster than her father had been even and he obviously fought with an ease that belied his competence on the battle field. His stances had reminded her of her father however even if they were mixed with a touch of some other school's styles somewhere in between. He was most certainly skilled and she knew he could read her moves way better than she could have ever read his own. Her inexperience was painfully obvious.

"You are slow and your movements are clumsy."

She blinked in surprise and lowered her eyes as he spoke.

Her breaths had become heavier now and she could hear herself breathing as heavily as a black dog on a hot day. Even her knees felt somewhat unable to support her weight. She was still unfit. It was then that she enviously noted that the man before her had barely seemed to have broken a sweat. She sighed and nervously twitched her fingers.

"I…know." She finally murmured at his surprisingly stinging words.

His next words surprised her though. Perhaps he had felt her shame or perhaps he was just being tactful. Whichever it was that had triggered his comment though still made it unanticipated.

"... Your swings are sharp and carry force though. Practice, it is what you lack…Hisana."

As he began to leave the dojo then she watched his retreating back in mixed wonder. He had not thrown his usual condescending gaze at her but neither had he sent any reassuring acknowledgements either.

It was an improvement.

He paused just before the exit and Hisana curiously raised her head to look at him once more. "How is it…" he began then, "that you had been unable to defend yourself that night you were attacked?"

She blinked at the unexpectedness of this question and lowered her eyes in thought. "I…I was without weapon and too taken by fear. I am not used to fighting in real combats and no thought of defending myself with a blade came to me. I…I only had the urge to escape, to flee. It was the last thing my father had commanded me to do…perhaps that is why I fled without defence."

He flashed her an over the shoulder glance and carefully examined her lowered eyes and quivering lips. She would have defended herself if need had called for it, of that he was certain. He inaudibly sighed. He wasn't sure why he had asked her the question but it had sincerely intrigued him after just finding out she was skilled enough to wield a naginata.

His hair suddenly caught in a light breeze and Hisana watched from beneath her lashes as it framed him against the faint sunlight from outside. He was a regal thing; that much she had noted on several occasions before. He was the paradigm of _the all commander_ and _the all leader_; something that suited his image perfectly. She looked away before he could catch her staring.

_He_ however focused his gaze forward once more and crossed his hands against his chest and into his sleeves.

He hadn't uttered another word after that exchange and finally left the sparring hall and Hisana in silence.

**oooOOOooo**

When Kuchiki Byakuya had returned to his private chamber he was surprised to still see Testunouske there.

"You haven't left yet boy?" he asked in mild irritation.

Tetsu looked up at him before firmly securing a straw hat on his head. "Was just gathering my last minute things sir." he returned.

Byakuya sighed and took a place before the low lacquer table at the far end of the room. "I need you to get that letter to Edo as soon as possible, Tetsu."

"I know sir, I know. I was just getting ready to leave." He stood then and saluted Byakuya as he did so. I'll make sure your letter reaches Mr. Takada safely, don't worry." He bowed before his master then and swiftly departed with a final grin.

Byakuya watched as the page exited the room and tiredly sighed when he was finally alone. Before long he comfortably positioned himself in seiza before his writing desk, his brush at the ready and his mind at work with the sincere attempt of beginning to sort through the day's happenings. He stared at the blank parchment for a moment, closed his eyes and pictured the object of his untoward interest. It was really quite a strange habit of his, but the vice commander of the shinsengumi dutifully wrote about all that intrigued him, and today, well… he had just about found one more thing to add to that list… even if he disliked the very notion of the attraction.

**oooOOOooo**

"Hisana what's wrong?"

Umeko Hisana sighed at the question and quietly observed her companion for a moment.

"Well don't look at me like that," Yuki lightly chastised. "Spread a smile on that mouth of yours or I'll force you to."

Those words had finally elicited a response from the young woman and she finally laughed in defeat. "I'm sorry Yuki, forgive me for being such terrible company tonight…"

"Not at all, just glad that you still seem to have some kind of reaction left in you."

Hisana weakly smiled. "It's just been a really long day."

"Don't say it with such a doom and gloom face, was it really so horrible?"

"Well maybe it wasn't so horrible…"

"You seemed fine when I left you in the dojo this morning."

Hisana cringed at the mention of the dojo and twisted her lips in distaste. "I ran into that demon vice commander just after you left…" she sourly admitted.

"Oh…that explains it. I saw him walking the grounds with Aizen after I left you... looked busy though. What did he tell you to implant such despondency?"

"He, uh-fought with me…"

"He what!"

Hisana wearily laughed at the expression of horror etched across her companion's face and waved her hand to reassure her. "Not verbally or anything like that, we just sparred a little-"

"That's even worse woman! What on earth did you do to him?"

"Calm down Yuki, he was just… testing my strength or something." She lamely finished.

"Your strength? I had absolutely no idea you could even fight!"

"My father taught me a little of what he knew, so I know enough to get by."

Yuki intently examined her friend then and sighed as she raised the cup of tea she was drinking to her lips. "That still doesn't tell me why the vice commander chose to assault you so brazenly, what was he even thinking?"

"He wasn't actually rough or anything, he just seemed to be…teaching, demonstrating even… if that sounds right."

Surprisingly enough, the more she had thought back on the encounter with the man the more she seemed to unlock a little puzzle that had existed at the time of the exchange. He hadn't been forceful with her at all and he'd never actually even touched her for that matter. The more she thought it through the more it seemed like he had been giving her lesson. Whether it had been a lesson on fear or whether it had been a genuine test of some sort, she still could not determine. His actions had certainly mystified her.

"Strange man, that one." Yuki murmured.

Hisana lowered her eyes in thought at those words and pursed her lips in confusion. "Is he always that enigmatic?"

Yuki chortled. "Enigmatic and all the other words that are synonymous in meaning to it blanket him like a veil. He's hard to comprehend and I for one have never been able to properly decode him."

"But why is he always so stiff?"

"It's just their nature, those samurai, beats me why they even do it."

"But Aizen-dono is quite amiable and the other members are polite enough when they see us, so why does he have to be so… cynical and unyielding?"

"Maybe he needs a good woman…"

"A woman!" Hisana repeated in mock amusement.

"Well of course! He needs some softening up."

"I assure you my dear Yuki that that is an exercise in futility."

"Why do you say that?

"Well firstly, I am certain no woman in her right mind would even dear approach a man who possesses such a lethal aura and even if she succeeds in capturing his attention, well, he would faster slay her for distraction than accept her company. He's that ruthless…"

Yuki sighed in defeat and sipped her tea once more. "I suppose you're right, I guess it just can't be helped…"

"_Heyy_!" Yuki and Hisana simultaneously turned around to see the source of this unexpected disturbance

"Akane!" Hisana cheerily greeted.

Yuki smilingly waved at the girl.

Akane was one year younger than Hisana and possessed a cheerful demeanour. She was another one of the girls who worked full time at the Shinsengumi headquarters and Hisana often found herself admiring her for her quiet dedication. She was friendly and always ready to lend a hand if need be.

"So what on earth are the two of you chattering about at this ungodly hour?" she animatedly chimed.

Hisana and Yuki exchanged amused glances and shared a knowing grin.

"What's so funny?" the younger woman curiously asked as she finally took respite at Hisana's side.

"Well, if you must know, we were discussing that demonic vice commander…" Yuki slyly replied.

"Oh? I've never actually spoken to him but he does seem kinda mean."

"He's more like a forest tengu." Hisana sombrely inserted.

The other two women laughed at her rebuttal.

"Is he really that horrible? I've never actually heard the men say anything about him…"

Hisana sighed at the comment and wearily trailed her gaze towards the sky through the open shoji. "I'm not even entirely sure what sort of person he is."

"Perhaps that's the only good point he has; the fact that he's mysterious."

"I'm sure he's pleasant enough, Tetsu likes him quite a lot." Akane observed.

"Tetsu follows him around like a starved puppy!"

Hisana laughed, "But you do have a point, Tetsu does seem to like him…"

"Perhaps one day we'll find out what kind of man he really is." Mika mused. "Aizen is quite nice and some of the other division captains are friendly enough so…"

"Well…I supposed only time will tell…"

And the other two women concurred in unison.

They continued their late night chatter until the tea was finished at which point they quietly washed their cups and headed off to their rooms.

The talk of Byakuya still surfaced in Hisana's mind and as she silently lay on her futon she found herself unconsciously revisiting their sparring brawl from earlier that morning. Whatever his intention had been in challenging her was still a mystery and even if there had been no purpose to it, it was still an interesting encounter. He had been graceful with his katana and had surprisingly brought back memories of her father with his movements. Her father bore similar techniques and this fact intrigued her. She eventually gave up her mindless preoccupations though and not long after found herself unknowingly drifting off to sleep.

Byakuya or no Byakuya there was still meals and laundry to do when morning came and she needed her rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally reached a decision to attempt and complete this story. Please do look forward for more, even if it will be simple. Cheers!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

**Tengu** are a class of supernatural creatures found in Japanese folklore, art, theater and literature. They are one of the best known _yōkai_ (monster-spirits) and are sometimes worshipped as Shinto _kami_ (revered spirits or gods).

It is said that knowledgeable men become _daitengu_ (_great tengu_), but ignorant ones become _kotengu_ (_small tengu_)

**Chapter 3**

"Hisana? Could you carry the laundry out to hang?"

"Sure."

"The sky seems clear today and I don't want to lose another opportunity to dry these whites. It was raining all day yesterday…"

Hisana smiled at Yuki's comment and reassured her that she was positive there would be no rain today.

"Oh by the way Hisana, Tetsu came back last night. He brought some dango for you so I wrapped it and put it the kitchen."

"Really!? He actually remembered me!"

"Don't look so surprised, the kid always remembers you."

Hisana fondly chuckled before waving her hand at Yuki and disappearing outside with the basket of white linen braced against her hip.

The sky did seem promising today and the faint heat that was already lingering in the air was more than enough to convince her that it was bound to be a tropical day. The cicadas had begun singing a few days ago and the rains that had moistened the earth yesterday was naught but a calling; a blessing from the heavens to avail them of the heat that was yet to be unleashed. She was positive that this year's summer would be one of the hottest yet.

She wasted no time thereafter unfolding the white sheets and flapping them out to ease the crumples before easily hanging them out on the sticks and propping them up on the poles. She watched in satisfaction then as they fanned out in the backyard from the soft breezes, the span of sheets and cloths creating an expansive panorama of pure white.

"You sure do seem proud of your washing Hisana…"

"Huh?"

The unexpected intrusion caught her a bit off guard and she swivelled around in surprise to behold Tetsu wickedly grinning at her. "I mean it's not like you can cook or anything so I guess you should be proud of the fact that you can actually _do _something right?"

As much as she was happy to see him back at the headquarters again there was no helping the familiar stroke of annoyance that flashed over her from his teasing comment. She internally grinned and stood akimbo as she faced him.

"Hey, that's not true!" she protested. "I _can_ cook, it's just that Yuki's been doing most of the cooking lately."

"Yeah sure." He carelessly shrugged his shoulders before nonchalantly inserting his pinkie finger into his ear. "Akane cooked a few weeks ago and you were lazily rolling about whilst she worked in the kitchen."

Hisana grimaced. "I was, for your information under intense cleaning duty. Might I remind you that _you _were the one lazing around Tetsu?"

He shook his head in denial. "Nope, wrong again. I was on standby, you see my lovely Hisana, Byakuya is quite capable of issuing orders at the most awkward moments."

"You're just making up excuses Tetsu." Hisana fondly reprimanded.

He chuckled before continuing. "Anyways I brought back some dango for you. There's a festival starting tomorrow night so I bribed the lady in the shop to pack me a few extras. Can't say I forgot you now, can ya?"

Hisana knitted her brows in uncertainty at him before sighing. "I don't know how you manage to entice those nice ladies but you need to stop begging for food like a stray cat."

"Hey I'm a good stray cat that's why Byakuya keeps me around you know."

"A good stray cat?" Hisana laughed. "All stray cats tend to be a little mangy you know?"

Tetsu stuck out his tongue at her. "Good try but it's still not forceful enough. Haven't I been teachin' you to rebut better than that? Come on!"

Hisana sighed before giving into a small chuckle. "All right, all right Testu, I get it. Now come and help me sweep up the front of the main office."

"I'm not gonna do any work today!"

"Says who may I ask?"

Tetsu smugly folded his hands against his chest and stuck his chin into the air. "Well me of course," he rattled as he stuck his thumb on his chest, "I tell me what and what not to do."

"And if _that_ continues I'm certain you won't be here much longer…"

Hisana and Tetsu both froze at that sudden interjection before spinning around each with their mouths hanging open in alarm. Standing just a few feet away was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, enigmatic and expressionless as ever. His hair was tied today, the lengthy strands of the open ponytail gently caressing his shoulders in thick black strands. Hisana doubted there was ever a moment where he ceased to look regal; everything about him was stately… beautiful even…

The vice captain took one silent step forward simultaneously breaking the duo from their momentary trance and instigating Tetsu, his page, into action.

"B-Byakuya-san!" he cried.

Hisana had not expected the vice captain to steal up on them quite so…discreetly and from the looks of it neither had Tetsu. He fell into a deep bow, an uneasy grin plastered on face. "I- er was just explaining to Bekko-san here how those, er- joii members conduct their business er- things…heh…"

The reticent vice captain impassively eyed his page for a moment before folding his hands into his light blue haori sleeves. It was difficult to read his expression but Hisana was certain she had observed a slight upward turn at the corner of his lips for a few passing seconds. If it had really been there however there were none to further substantiate it for his face had fallen back into impassive scrutiny.

"Aizen is looking for you." He quietly said then. "An errand, I believe."

Tetsu stared at his master for a few blank moments before falling into another low bow and simultaneously shouting a fervent "I-I understand!"

He quickly scrambled away after that leaving a dismayed Hisana alone to fend with the merciless demon. She watched the young boy's retreating back before lowering her gaze and unconsciously beginning to play with the edge of the frill on her apron.

There was an awkward silence blooming on her end and she was finding it difficult to look Byakuya in the eyes. The memory of their sparring encounter from a few weeks ago was still fresh in her mind and as much as she had tried to convince herself that it should be forgotten the actual task of erasing its occurrence was proving more challenging than she had initially anticipated. A sparring match with Kuchiki Byakuya could not have been so easily forgotten.

"Hisana."

She marvelled at how languorous her name sounded coming from his lips and found herself slightly reddening at the thought. She hesitantly glanced up then but swiftly looked away when their eyes met.

"Kuchiki-san?" she quietly returned.

He paused in momentary wonder for a few seconds as he observed her crimson cheeks, his eyes slowly drifting over her the lower portions of her face and her twiddling thumbs. "You've been encouraging my page to indulge in idle behaviour." He quietly observed. "I'm not sure that's a wise idea."

She raised her brows at this, wanly smiled and humbly denied it. "Tetsu's just very animated. I apologise in his stead, he was just being friendly."

"Oh? He's made your stay here comfortable then?" the vice captain coolly remarked.

Hisana nodded, her eyes still on the ground. "Tetsu as well as the others, sir."

Byakuya remained silent as he examined her. He noted the lines beneath her eyes and the slightly pallid complexion that graced her fair skin. He narrowed his brows at this observation.

"You look tired."

That lone, off handed comment caught her quite off guard and she raised her eyes to his own in that moment.

"T-tired? No, not at all..." she quietly lied.

His silence betrayed his incredulity and Hisana in her embarrassment swiftly turned around and began mindlessly adjusting the sheets on the line. There was really nothing wrong with them but her inability to procure a satisfactory justification to prove him wrong was only working to make her more self conscious. She would never admit to him any of her weaknesses.

"I see…" he sceptically murmured. "Then perhaps, I suppose the fact that you've been using the dojo after hours would be invalid to note in this conversation."

She stiffened when those words escaped his lips, her mind racing to find a suitable excuse. He beat her before she could protest however.

"Do not exhaust yourself Hisana." He cautiously advised. "I have seen you these weeks past; there is no need for you to tire yourself to such an extent."

"I… I…"

"You are only human."

Her shoulders relaxed thereafter and her eyes fell to the ground as his words coolly assuaged her uncertainty. How he had known of her nocturnal activities and how he had been so perceptive of her condition left no doubt as to his skills of engagement but why he had chosen to address it to her was something that was altogether quite befuddling.

"You are very kind to extend such sentiments Kuchiki-san." She softly murmured. "Thank you… for your concern."

He saw no reason to respond _there _and thusly remained in silence with respect to that particular topic. He approached another point of importance however and watched with interest the poorly concealed surprise as it wrote its way across her face from his change in focus.

"On another note then," he continued in the same low voice. "Did you perhaps clean my room recently?"

Hisana hesitated at this change and gave him a brief over the shoulder glance before looking away again. "I er- cleaned your room yesterday while you were out." She slowly responded. Her back was still to him. "Did something….happen?"

He sighed a low weary sigh then and turned his face to the side with some discomfiture before clearing his throat and calmly saying "There were some papers I had rested on my desk… I cannot however seem to find them."

Hisana turned around to face him at this, an incredulous look shadowing her countenance. "You mean the papers that were strewn on the tatami?"

Byakuya narrowed his brows at her statement. "They were on the ground?"

"The wind seemed to have made a bit of a mess so I stacked them and put them in your drawer sir."

"The drawers?"

"Ah, the ones that was close to the wall near the shoji screens. I was advised by Yuki to place any stray papers there."

"I see…."

She was beginning to feel a little awkward in his presence and she could not for the life of her attribute the reason for her sudden self-consciousness. "Do you… need me to get them for you or will you be able to get them on your own…?"

"No…" he slowly murmured. He seemed to have sunk into deep mediation upon her revelation. "That won't be necessary..."

She blinked at his comment and stiffened as he finally began to advance closer towards her. He passed right by her shoulder however before continuing on ahead, his hands still carefully tucked within the sleeves of his haori. The faint scent of sandalwood trailed behind as he moved on and Hisana watched his retreating frame for a quite a while thereafter, even after he had disappeared.

**oooOOOooo**

_(Later that day)_

"Tetsu's quite the charmer Byakuya, makes me feel like hiring a page myself."

"I'm assuming he ran your errand well then?"

Aizen good naturedly chuckled and adjusted his glasses before concurring with the vice captain. "Yes he dispatched the letter for me and swiftly returned with a reply."

"What did the old man say?"

"He agreed that there would be need for security during the festival and ordered an additional squadron on patrol during the round merry making."

"Have you decided who you'll be sending out?"

Aizen scratched his chin and inquisitively eyed the frame of the vice captain quietly seated atop the tatami mat. "Well no but this week's usual round of patrol belongs to Urahara's squadron so I'm thinking perhaps Renji's unit might be a sufficient one to add. What do you think?"

Byakuya closed his eyes and wordlessly agreed.

"Well that's settled then. You can visit them later on during the night, just to inspect, ensure everything's well"

"I understand."

"Oh that reminds me, I need to tell the girls they can have the night off." Byakuya was unsure if this last part was being addressed to him or whether his superior was merely musing to himself. More than likely though Byakuya was sure it was the latter.

"You can tell Tetsu to take the night off too. I'm sure he'd be glad for a little break."

"I'll relay the message."

"Great well it seems like it's all settled then."

Byakuya nodded before sipping the cup with the green tea before him. "What of yourself? Aren't you going? I thought you were fond of festivals."

Aizen heartily laughed and agreed that it was so but added, "I agreed to meet with some of the members of the Aizu Clan tomorrow so unfortunately I'll have to decline."

"Oh?"

"You'll take my place tomorrow won't you Byakuya? You're the vice captain of these men for good reason."

Byakuya wordlessly sipped his tea again and closed his eyes as his superior resumed his calligraphy in pleasant satisfaction. There was no need to exchange words for a simple look had concluded the business.

And there was nothing more left to say in any case. It had all been settled.

**oooOOOooo**

It was strange that Byakuya had not reprimanded Hisana in the usual way as he might have previously done. She was still convinced that his temperament was equivalent to that of a forest tengu (something she would never voice outside the room she shared with Yuki) and was certain there was still that unspoken pride quietly hidden in his persona. Their interactions were becoming a little less frosty however, Byakuya's coldness having been thawed considerably from when they had exchanged words on their very first meeting. Perhaps their sparring match had worked to recalculate his opinion of her, perhaps he didn't think her such a useless woman anymore…. And perhaps, perhaps she secretly preferred this treatment much more than before.

When she mentioned this to Yuki later that night in their room she was surprised to see the older woman burst out into a fit of honest laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny Yuki…?" she awkwardly mumbled.

"Hahaha! Nothing-nothing- it's just that-well you see-he isn't so bad after all!"

Hisana flushed. "I- I didn't mean it like that…"

"Well what do you mean then you silly girl?"

"I don't know… I can't explain it…"

Yuki chuckled. "First you reprimand him for being this stiff and wholly unpleasant man and then you say he's alright. He cautions you about overexerting yourself and doesn't tell you off for cleaning up his messy papers. I think he's always been a good man Hisana, he's just a little serious."

"I know, I know but it's a bit confusing…"

"Why? Which part of it is?" Yuki queried.

"Well first because I was sure he never liked me and second because it's hard to believe that he's concerned at all."

Yuki smiled at Hisana and reassuringly patted her shoulder. "There, there, don't worry about it. Like I told you, these men are confusing and pretty difficult to read but that's what makes them all the more intriguing. Furthermore, Byakuya and Aizen are basically responsible for everyone here so don't you think they'd take a little interest in everyone's affairs?"

Hisana sighed and exhaustedly flopped down onto her futon before hugging her sheets close to her chest. "I suppose you're right but… I wish he'd never sparred with me..." She softly mumbled. "He's confusing."

"I don't understand what's so confusing about it… but does it really bother you that much Hisana…?"

"I don't know…" she quietly whispered. "It's just surprising…." The memory of his concern from earlier in the day presently ran through her mind and she found herself drawing her sheets even closer against her. Why it should affect her so much was something she was finding difficult to comprehend. Things like this had never bothered her before, so why should it now? Why should Byakuya's behaviour toward her affect her at all? Yuki didn't seem particularly bothered about him and neither did Akane. So why was she being the only whiny one?

"Well Hisana, my good woman if this might make you feel any less bothered I'll gladly share it with you."

Hisana despondently turned around on her futon to face a grinning Yuki.

"Share what?" she sombrely asked.

"We're getting the night off tomorrow! All of us!"

"Really!?" Hisana exclaimed as she perked up in surprise. "How's that?"

"Tomorrow the summer festival begins!"

"The-the summer festival…?"

"You've forgotten about it haven't you?" Yuki dejectedly mumbled.

Hisana guiltily smiled. "I-I guess I have…"

"The floats and the geishas and the bon fires… Hisana! How could you have forgotten about something so lovely!?"

"A lot's happened in the past months suppose… I didn't give it much thought."

Yuki sympathetically eyed her friend before reassuringly patting her head.

"Well I'm planning on visiting the shrine." She brightly said. "I have some respects to pay to the daitengu, Sojobo."

"A daitengu …?" Hisana murmured in fascination. She had become momentarily distracted. "I thought the festivals honouring Sojobo weren't held until October?"

"Well yes, but as there's a festival beginning tomorrow I'm sure he's gonna fly down from the mountains to see what all the commotions about. So I'd really like to pay my respects then."

"Sounds interesting. I heard a story though that Sojobo, in order to be appeased he once required sacrificial offerings. How are you going to pay your respects then?"

Yuki laughed. "That _was_ true, up until one hundred years ago. The people here did actually procure a sacrifice to appease him; he's very powerful you see but much to everyone's surprise he fell in love with one of the sacrificial offerings."

"In love!? I never heard that... what happened to them?"

"I'm not sure but it was recorded that he needed no more human sacrifices and as such the festival continued in his honour without them."

"A tengu…" Hisana murmured in awe. "Yuki how do you know all of this?"

"I knew a miko who lived in the shrine. She related the story to me some time ago. It's interesting right?"

"Yes…it is…"

So you'll go with us won't you?'

"Well, I guess…."

"Great!"

Hisana smiled and momentarily forgetting her previous bothers happily consented.

"It sounds like fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hisana was comfortably seated on a small bench with her hands carefully resting on her lap her. Her eyes however were far from being unoccupied for she was completely distracted by the swirl of the colours, noise and people that were dancing before her; no end to the amusement that was in full swing. The night of the festival had promised to be a grand one and indeed it had not disappointed. The laughter of the children, the singing from the performances, the shamisens, the drums, the flash of the richly decorated kimonos, the beautiful women, the lantern lit streets and the scent of the foods all lingered around, each adding its own individual and brilliant lustre to the world that was the summer festival.

Kyoto had always been renowned for its colourful Shinto and Buddhist festivals and Hisana, from the moment she had arrived to the city with her father so many years ago had never missed a single one. Well maybe she hadn't gone to one or two due to emergencies at her father's medical clinic, but the ones they had attended had always been enjoyable. Even the shrine where she had left Yuki at had been ostensibly decorated for the merry making. Nothing had been excluded. Yuki herself had been quite delighted by the spectre and Hisana having had an urge to explore more of the festival herself had left Yuki at the shrine to see about her necessary prayers and offerings. Akane had accompanied Hisana to the street vendors and they had purchased some sweet sake before seating themselves on the present bench where Hisana was taking refuge.

Not long after, some of Akane's old friends from her temple school and shown up and Hisana kindly nodded when they asked permission for Akane to accompany them.

Akane seemed hesitant. "I don't want to leave you by yourself Hisana-san….I mean it wouldn't be much fun alone…"

Hisana smiled and reassured her that she would be just fine. "Yuki'll come along any minute now so don't worry. Besides you should go have fun yourself."

Akane smiled and asked once more if Hisana were sure. Bekku Hisana gently laughed and said, "I'm sure Akane, I'll be perfectly fine. Now go! You're missing out on the fun." Akane hesitated for a moment before warmly smiling. "If I see Yuki before you I'll be sure to tell her you're waiting Hisana. I shan't be too long gone myself." She bowed then before setting off.

Hisana watched their retreat and wondered, not for the first time how it must feel to be so lively, how it must feel to have such vigour and youth. She was often unsure of her own ability to exude any vibrancy and even though there were many around her who would think her an animated woman she thought it difficult to think of herself in such a manner. She had spent her childhood pretty much in her father's company and the only opportunities she had ever had for socialising had been those in the clinic. Her temperament was not as dynamic as her friends and left alone perhaps she was just as reserved and laconic as Byakuya. _He, _she had in due time realised, was genuinely a man of little words and only when it suited his fancy would he choose to engage in a full conversation. That was perhaps the only thing they bore in common.

When Hisana realised the unconscious comparison she had made however, she automatically felt her lips twisting into a frown. It seemed that all she could do these days was introduce Byakuya into her scheme of thinking. He had been populating her thoughts like some unholy denizen, inhumanly stalking her every waking view. Everything that seemed to affect her had some uncanny knack for being related to Byakuya and even if the scheme was Byakuyaless she herself would unconsciously bring him into the structure. When asleep he would dominate her dreams. Even her twists and turns would be because of him, and even the slightest clash of a sword reminded her of him. She was beginning to worry that perhaps she was ill… Surely it was not so healthy to have one particular individual roaming one's mind so recklessly… Was it even possible to think of a person so fervently?

Hisana's frowned deepened and she unconsciously lowered her head before tucking her hands into the sleeves of her kimono.

It was then that she heard it. It was slowly lacing through her, the sound alarmingly internal as it suddenly began to creep over her. Her mind froze and she sat almost paralyzed as the eerie sound, nay almost a whisper drenched her body in unfamiliar uneasiness. The faint whisper was steadily becoming more intense, almost as though a faint wind was gripping her, binding her. Hisana felt a powerful gust then and the unexpected chill of a winter wind froze her limbs before a final resounding chime filled her hearing and the yearning whisper of a name loudly echoed around her.

And then everything ceased.

She snapped from her reverie just as suddenly as she had been emerged into it, her breaths coming in rather large gulps as she bent forward to ease the tension. The people around her seemed unaffected by the strange occurrence however and she blinked back choked surprise before instinctively casting a weary glance around. No one seemed bothered; no one else seemed to have experienced what she had just. How strange…

"Hisana…?"

The very real voice that crept up so unexpectedly this time almost made her exclaim in alarm.

She looked up then to find herself buried in the grey depths of what she was bewilderingly certain was the concerned gaze of none other than the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi.

Hisana gasped her confusion as she shot up on her feet, so unexpected and so astonished was she to even see the vice commander before her. Caught between uncertainty and fright as to whether she should prostrate herself or not she lost her footing and awkwardly stumbled upon the hem of her kimono to crash headfirst into Byakuya's chest. At that moment his hands swiftly caught her around her slender waist as he carefully braced her tiny form against him. Hisana was certain she would die of embarrassment.

She could smell the deep, calming scent of the sandalwood pressed so closely against his body as she was and she could feel the heat of his skin from beneath his kimono but alas, she was wholly afraid to move from her current position to even glimpse the scalding glare of intense anger she was positive was written deep into his eyes. Oh how she wished the earth could swallow her at this moment.

"Hisana…" His voice was soft, albeit a neutral sort of soft, "Is everything alright…?"

She closed her eyes at his words, all too confused and brimming with emotions. She buried her face deeper into his haori and gripped the seams as she whimpered a soft cry of protest into the comfort he temporarily provided from the swirl of the outside world.

His hands tightened around her in response and before she could utter another sound he swiftly whisked her away through the crowd, bound closely to his side as they sought refuge in one of the less swarming vicinities of the festivities.

**oooOOOooo**

No one had noticed the clandestine figure as he quickly blended himself into the crowd then, his impassive expression easily concealing the seething anger he felt after being disturbed in the midst of his conjuring. Hidden in the movements of the people around him, shrouded in the bustle of the festivity's activities he easily spied his prey as she was whisked away by her timely saviour. He clenched his fists at the observation and smoothly dissolved thereafter without a trace of ever having been deemed a disturber of the peace… at least, for now.

**oooOOOooo**

"I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am-how _terribly_ sorry I am for-for… for clinging on to you like that. It-It just happened so quickly. You surprised me and I stumbled and I fell and I clutched and I-and I-and I… and I was-"

"Enough."

His sombre command silenced Hisana and she despondently lowered her eyes as her fingers tightened their grip on the folds of her kimono. She still could not bring herself to look at him even though they were now standing a safe distance from each other. She knew he was examining her at that instant however, she knew his probing eyes were undressing the very fabric of her being and yet she could not bring her eyes to meet his own.

"You surprise me Hisana." She unconsciously cringed at his disdain. "For a woman raised by a warrior it is surprising you should display such emotion."

"What do you mean?" she asked, momentarily bewildered by his direction of attack.

"The look I saw written upon your face… "

She remembered the odd feeling she had experienced then and she wrinkled her brows in cogitation. Had he caught her in the midst of that moment? Had he per chance called out to her and she had not heard him in her bewilderment. Why was he accusing her so?

"I don't know…" she softly murmured. "I am unsure of what you speak."

"Fear." He simply stated. He was observing her still, eyeing her every small movement. The nod of her head, the tightening of her fists, the rise and fall of her chest, the soft curve of her lips… "There was fear surrounding you, pressing you in. It seemed almost - palpable." He quietly added.

And it had felt more real than anything else she had ever experienced in her life. How strange that he could have seen the fear she had known in those eccentric seconds. But he was a seasoned swordsman. She should have known that these things were not foreign to him; their concepts, their shapes, their touch. Fear was not a new thing to him, especially the very real fear she had felt back there. There had been only one other occurrence that had ever stirred that guttural feeling within her and that had been the night of the attack; the night her father had been slain. She had not forgotten that urge to flee, that desire to run as her father had commanded, to escape.

"You are a strange thing."

He stepped closer then and much to Hisana's surprise gently tilted her chin upwards with his index. Their eyes finally met.

"You flinch when I touch you." He softly murmured then. Hisana's eyes widened at his words. "I find this extraordinary."

"Ex-extraordinary?" she repeated. He was confusing her more with every passing second.

"None have ever flinched beneath my touch. Perhaps their stubbornness to prove themselves in battle bring forth such behaviour; their pride. You have no such essence within you. No innate desire to prove your swordsmanship, your dexterity with the blade, no pride to protect such insignificant things."

"But my family…my father-"

"Fear for his life, his wellbeing. No fear for the loss of your own life, per say."

"But I was scared that night… I was afraid that I would die by that ronin's blade. It was very real, that fear, it was almost visceral." Her voice had grown smaller, almost faint.

Byakuya caressed her cheek then and savoured her reaction as she closed her eyes and heaved a pleasured sigh.

"Fear is merely a human emotion. No shame in its effect." He paused then and withdrew his hand from against her pallid skin. "I was just surprised by the look on your face when I met you earlier."

She watched him and unknowingly she wrapped her hands around herself because of the sudden frigidity that gripped her. His nearness had, only seconds ago, sent rivulets of heat coursing through her body.

"It _was_ strange…" she said after some thought. "It was almost as though a voice had entered my head, a faceless sort of coldness gripping my limbs. It was a frightening encounter…"

She smiled then and with a fresh blush painting her cheeks she added, "Your appearance disoriented me even more it seems, Kuchiki-san."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps I also fear you."

"No woman has ever feared me." He seemed confused by her admission.

Hisana chuckled at that. "Well the women in your past must have been brave."

"Perhaps." He looked up at the sliver of the moon hanging in the sky. "But you are different."

"How so?"

He did not respond and Hisana carefully eyed him and his impassivity for a bit before lowering her eyes. He always seemed to look even more regal in moonlight and tonight with his hair unbound he looked even more stately than usual. He was a most becoming man.

She gasped then when he at first hesitantly touched her shoulder before gently reeling her into his arms.

"Wha-what are you doing…" she weakly questioned, her hands resting on his chest.

His actions had been sudden and most unexpected and still did not answer. He simply brushed the hair away from her face, his hands lingering at her ear, his eyes seeking some unknown thing in her countenance.

"Do you -still feel fear…?"

She blinked in astonishment. "…No."

His hand moved to cup her left cheek once more and he lowered his face so that his mouth was pressed next to her ear.

"What about now?" he quietly questioned.

Her voice fell to a whisper and her heart sped. "No…"

"How queer… I thought I affected you in some way."

"You sound - disappointed…"

"Perhaps."

"That is a vague answer…"

His lips were against her skin now and she was burning with some strange fire inside, an unexplainable tingling at her core; sensations she had never experienced before.

"Some answers are better left undecipherable Hisana."

"Then-then what was the point in answering…" A soft moan left her lips from his touch.

He did not bother to reply at that point because he saw no benefit in the endeavour. He simply silenced her, his willing prey, as he captured her soft lips in a smooth arrest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN It's been a while forgive me...i feel rusty. I really wanna finish this out though..i hate having things hanging. Hope you enjoyed the brief chappie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"There was another attack last night."

"Where?"

Abarai Renji heaved a frustrated sigh and restlessly ran his hands through his vividly coloured hair. "It was away from the festival, centred more in the red light district."

Aizen's lips tightened and he quietly pushed the black framed spectacles further up the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think we should be surprised." He replied after some time. "They certainly took their time before launching another attack."

"But the man they killed last night, he was a member of the Aizu clan."

Aizen blanched at this. _Impossible! _He had met with members of the Aizu clan only last night. No disturbances, no reports of any sort to interrupt their discussions. Everything had been smooth. Aizen had seen to that for he had posted some of his best guards around their rendezvous point.

"This man then…" Aizen slowly murmured, "He was of no real importance to the clan per say, was he?"

"He was a newly recruited ronin. But he had long been a supporter of the bakufu of course."

"They're starting small. They intend to aggravate the situation as much as possible."

"What are we going to do?"

Aizen wearily sighed and closed his eyes.

"Call Byakuya and the other team leaders. They need to know of the situation of course. We'll have to tighten security for those who support our cause."

Renji nodded. "I understand sir."

Aizen watched his subordinate as he retreated from the room before casting his glance askance and beyond the open shoji doors to the garden outside. He had not mentioned to his subordinate the news of the other attack that had been brought to him by one of the Shinsengumi spies. News of one attack was relevant enough to the cause of the Wolves of Mibu, news however of civilian attacks…or disappearances as were perhaps the more appropriate term in this case, were not deemed relevant to relay to the Shinsengumi at large. Aizen sighed at the thought and though he considered it important that they keep safe all whom they could, he was just not sure how to treat this sudden news that had reached his ears.

**oooOOOooo**

Hisana was quietly sitting outside her room, her eyes trained on the listless butterflies that looped and swayed before taking their solemn refuge on the rims of the brightly coloured flowers in the garden. There was no aim to her actions at present, she was too drugged to even think of any real purpose for what she was doing. The wind gently raised her hair off her shoulders and she heaved a dreamy sigh as she unconsciously twirled a strand around her index.

"Somebody seems a little lost in thought there."

Hisana jumped at the voice and turned her head to see Akane fondly waving at her.

"Akane…"

"May I?"

Hisana smiled and moved her hand to indicate her approval. "Of course."

The younger girl comfortably settled herself on the tatami before addressing Hisana.

"You disappeared for quite a while last night. We were beginning to worry about you."

"I'm sorry about that. I ended up-um-running into the Vice Commader at the last moment…" She made a severe attempt to repress the blush fanning her cheeks. Her efforts were futile however and the effect did not go unnoticed.

"Oh…?"

Hisana quickly lowered her crimson face. "Yes…"

"Yuki told me that you came back with him. She was the one that opened the gates for both of you."

"I remember."

"She also told me…" Akane's voice softened at this point and Hisana's cheeks flamed redder. "That you looked a bit unusual."

"Unusual?" Hisana bemusedly returned. "What do you mean? Unusual in what way?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me…" A sly grin broke on her face then and Hisana knew the younger girl was teasing her. Provoking as Akane's gentle extension for shared confidence was, Hisana knew she could not speak of last night to just anyone yet. Even she was unsure of what any of it could mean. Besides, the memory was one she still wished to cling to and she had not yet ceased stripping every inch of detail of what had occurred between her and the Vice Commander.

She reassuringly smiled at Akane. "Nothing happened between us if that's what you're wondering about. We simply ended up talking a little more than usual. That was all. Kuchiki-san is quite an interesting man."

Akane seemed doubtful.

"But I thought you disliked the Vice Commander?"

Hisana chuckled and guiltily played with the seam of her kimono. "Perhaps I was too hasty in my judgement. He's proving my assessment of him wrong each time we cross paths."

Akane laughed at her friend's words and shared her agreement. "I guess maybe we are too hasty sometimes."

Hisana quietly acquiesced. "Yes, I suppose we are."

Yuki's voice called to them both then and they knew that duty could not be further delayed. For the rest of the day Hisana was careful to not let the events of last night crowd her mind.

Circumstances often led people to indulge in actions that often times they regret. Her father had thought her that much. Even though she had shared an intimate moment with Byakuya, she was not fool enough to go on thinking that perhaps he was dissecting it just as carefully as she was. She was a woman, he a mere man with many things to occupy his mind. She knew waters could stir to danger at any moment, even if it deceived you into believing that it was calm.

**oooOOOooo**

_(That night, Aizen's private study)_

"What can you assume from these strange events Byakuya?" Aizen worriedly glanced at his second in command and briefly admired just for a moment how calm he seemed to be. There was not a time that Aizen could recall that Byakuya had ever seemed concerned. His emotions seemed placid, unreadable in many ways and there was always an unknown strength in the silence he exuded.

"It seems we have some sort of dissident roaming the streets of Kyoto."

"Two disappearances in a matter of a week. Hanzo would not have reported this if he had not deemed it to be relevant in some way."

"But didn't you say that it seems to have nothing to do with the loyalist samurai."

Aizen gravely nodded. "But at the same time, it disturbs me greatly that these young women would have vanished without a trace. Their families are hysterical."

"Where did Hanzo hear this information?"

"At a drinking spot he frequents. He says it's a good place to pick up information." Aizen ruefully smiled. "The villagers always talk, even the drunken ronins always have something to say."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

He did not think that Aizen should have been worried as he was, these cases seemed irrelevant to the Shinsengumi. But at the same time, any news that Hanzo brought in could not be wholly ignored.

"I think we should just observe the situation then. It is a worrisome matter, and as warriors we have a right to protect, even if we do support a specific political cause."

Aizen sighed and sipped the sake he had almost forgotten in his hands.

"The people will come to us for help if this spirals out of hand. I cannot afford to have our attention diverted at this point. We are living in precarious times." He held Byakua's gaze and solemnly continued. "I leave this at least in your hands Byakuya. If you see anything worth investigating, please do not hesitate."

Byakuya wordlessly nodded.

"Did you not inform Renji and the others?"

Aizen shook his head. "I did not see it as a matter that should be brought to everyone just yet. It was merely something that bothered me personally, and I know I could count on you to take up the slack where I could not."

"I see."

The silence hung for a moment between the two men before Aizen exhaled and relaxed his posture.

"You're such a dutiful man Byakuya, what would I do without you?"

"You'd be fine."

Aizen laughed. "Indeed." He paused then and sipped a generous amount of his sake. "How's Bekku-san?"

Byakuya inwardly winced at the unexpected question before lowering his attention to the sake cup ceremoniously rested on the tatami before him.

"She is well."

"Yuki tells me that she's very good help."

"I see."

"She works well."

"…"

"She also seems to have some knowledge of the naginata."

Byakuya closed his eyes and wordlessly agreed.

"You've seen her wield the weapon?"

"I have."

"And how is she?"

"Her father has not neglected her _there_. She could do with some improvement however."

Azien chuckled. "I'm impressed then, if you of all people say she has some talent."

"I said no such thing."

Aizen laughed. "Of course."

Byakuya finished his sake thereafter exchanging some brief words of closure with his superior. He exited the room not long before heading towards his own, where even though he tried as hard as he could his mind could settle on nothing but the unforgettable scent of a lovely whimsical thing that had brushed his lips…and perhaps taken a little more of his unknowingly pliable heart.

**oooOOOooo**

_A few weeks later_

"You should be careful at this hour Hisana-kun."

Hisana rasied her eyebrows in surprise at that unexpected caution and questioningly tilted her head. "Why this sudden warning Reika?"

The older woman frowned. "There's been news recently that many young women are being attacked…especially by the old bridge just on the outskirts of the city."

Hisana placed the final pieces of her vegetable shopping into the basket she carried and warily eyed the street vendor upon hearing this piece of news.

"I heard no news of such activities recently. How long has this been happening?"

"Perhaps a month now…I heard one of the other women here saying that her friend's daughter seemingly disappeared one night whilst walking."

Hisana knitted her eyebrows in surprise. "She should have known better then than to roam the streets at ungodly hours, especially alone."

Reika sighed before handing Hisana her change from the shopping. "I would have thought so myself, especially with the political scene not as stable as we would have liked. There were rumours as well of an attack on the Aizu clan not long ago. Those ronin are relentless in their pursuits, and a mere woman would prove no challenge to their indecent executions."

Hisana racked her brain at that point to recall if she had heard Yuki mention anything of an attack. Yuki was quick to pick up pieces of news from in and around the Headquarters and those that were worth knowing, was sometimes invaluable.

"I heard no news of that…" Hisana quietly mused. She had suddenly become intrigued by what she heard and inevitably this new information reminded her of her own situation just some months ago when she and her father had been attacked.

"You think the ronin have anything to do with the women's disappearances then?"

Reika nodded. "I would not be surprised, those men are merciless."

Hisana frowned.

"Thanks for relaying the news though, I'll be sure to tell the other girls. We need to be careful."

Quickly leaving the market place, Hisana wasted no time in returning home. She was somewhat disturbed by the news and had not anticipated it would affect her so.

Later that night in the kitchen, her reticence did not go unnoticed and she was quickly called to account for it by Yuki. Hisana was rarely ever so sombre.

"Are you alright Hisana?"

They had now finished their cooking and were about to serve to the men in the hall.

A sliver of a smile painted Hisana's lips and she reassured Yuki that all was well. "I heard some news earlier," she quietly added, "It has me a bit thoughtful."

Yuki seemed curious.

"News of what pray tell."

"Have you heard news of any disappearances in Kyoto lately?"

Yuki's lips contorted into a slight grimace. "You know, I have actually…" she slowly said.

Hisana was surprised. "When did you hear about it?"

"A few days ago, actually. I had stepped out to pick up a few things when I heard some young girls speaking. I thought it sounded a bit peculiar, their story I mean, so I asked them a little more about it. One of the girls said that her sister had gone out to collect some pottery from the old craftsman in town and she had never come back home."

Hisana paled at the news. "You think it has anything to do with the loyalist samurais?"

"You're thinking of your own attack?"

"Yes, perhaps they had never gotten around to kidnapping me because I was found in time."

"Yes, but your father was a supporter of the Shogun, some of these women's family have absolutely nothing to do with such political matters Hisana."

This left Hisana thinking.

"I think this all a little strange…does the Shinsengumi know about it?"

Yuki shrugged. "That I cannot say, but if it is something that spirals out of hand, they may just have to do something about it."

They were disrupted by Tetsu at that moment who noisily announced his entry with the fact that he was dying an uneasy death because he had not been fed since breakfast. Hisana chuckled as Yuki rolled her eyes at him and playfully shoved a leftover piece of fried fish squarely into his mouth. This left him arguing with a full mouth whilst he attempted to protest his desire for better treatment in the establishment. He was, he said Byakuya's page after all. The girl's giggled at his outburst.

The men were few tonight, most of them having left early to patrol out on the streets. Byakuya was not there, as he rarely ever was and it reminded Hisana that she had not seen him in over two weeks. Their last encounter had been a somewhat awkward passing in the corridor where she had been too nervous to watch him in the eyes for which she consequently attempted a clumsy bow which ultimately resulted in the spillage of hot tea on the front of his haori.

She had been flustering at that point, her hands wildly attempting to fan the liquid off of his attire, her trembling fingers doing little to conceal the nervous wreck she was, simply because the memory of his kiss had not subsided in intensity from her mind.

He had been silent throughout her fretting, his eyes merely observing her stuttering, trembling and uneasiness around him. He had been too fascinated to even utter a word of comfort to assuage her anxiety.

It was only after an enchanting ten minutes of her worrisome, nonsensical chattering that he stilled her hands in his own and softly uttered her name.

She calmed down at that point as he wordlessly assessed her countenance before standing and raising her with him.

"It is merely a tea stain." He had softly murmured.

He left her standing in the corridor, her heart madly palpitating in her chest as she slowly exhaled all the while chastising herself for being such a fool where he had been as calm as a storm before breaking.

Just then, Yuki reappeared from the hall with empty bowls on her tray a big grin on her lips, snapping Hisana out of her reverie.

"Hisana?"

"Yuki?"

"I have a little errand for you to run."

Hisana frowned. "You seem to be quite gleeful about it though."

"Ah well, yes. Byakuya's just returned."

Hisana quirked up in surprise. "Returned? Where did he go?"

"He was out of Kyoto for a week plus some days, and he's been travelling for a better part of today."

"Oh…" That would have explained why she'd not seen him after the tea incident.

Yuki's grinned widened thereafter and Hisana wearily observed her. "Why are you smiling like that ?"

"Well – he's requested that I ask you to bring him a meal in his room."

Hisana blanched at the unexpected and quite sudden request.

"Excuse me?"

"He's probably missed you…"

Yuki placed a full tray in Hisana's hands before she could protest and gently nudged her off. "You'll tell me about your serving duties when you come back." She winked. "Have fun!"

**oooOOOooo**

She was meekly sitting before him, her legs neatly tucked beneath her, feet, her kimono carefully arranged so that she appeared as decent as she could have. She'd quickly tucked a few of her stray hairs behind her ears and adjusted the flowered clip she'd worn on her chignon just before she had stepped into the room. She'd asked herself a million times as she walked towards his room, why she was making sure her appearance was pleasing and she had denied herself the simple answer that was bubbling in her heart.

She was too intimidated to look up at him and as such as she carefully arranged the meal before him she made sure no eye contact passed between them. This had not gone unnoticed by the Vice commander.

He had watched as she dexterously did her preparations and he marvelled at her fluid movements, her tiny digits swiftly moving across the table.

He'd stopped her when she'd finished and softly commanded that she sit before him. He was watching her now then, his eyes assessing the shyness written in her lowered gaze, the lovely fall of her stray tresses onto her slender shoulders and the suggestive way she insisted on avoiding his gaze. She was not helping her situation by being so modest.

Byakuya finally looked away.

"How was your day?"

She jumped at his question and absently began to play with her fingers. "It was busy." She paused then before continuing. "I did not know you were away."

"I see. It was an unexpected journey. I had not anticipated I would have had to make it." He noticed she still had her eyes lowered. "What did you do while I was away?" His voice was without emotion, and Hisana was unsure if he were genuinely interested or simply making small talk. He did not seem like a man to engage in small talk and she decided by default that maybe, just maybe he was sincerely interested.

"The usual Kuchiki-san, see to meal preparations, cleaning- things like that."

"You're still training with your naginata?"

She smiled and stole a quick glance at him. "Yes."

"I see."

They sat in silence as he finished his meal and she took the chance to observe him. He was without his haori, so he did not look at authoritative as he usually did. His hair was open and fell onto his shoulders in generous waves. She could see the line of his shoulders beneath his fabric, and her little fingers remembered the feel of him beneath his clothes. She reddened.

"Was the weather good for your travelling?" She asked in a small voice.

Their eyes met then and he nodded. "It was cold some days, otherwise it was pleasing enough."

"It's been getting a little colder here as well."

"Winter is not far away."

She acquiesced. Just then she remembered the news of the disappearances and she wondered how he would have reacted to her asking. She quietly asked him anyway.

He looked at her in momentary surprise before closing his eyes and relaxing into his seating position.

"I've heard about it as well." He murmured. "It's an unfortunate matter."

"You think it's the samurai?"

Byakuya thoughtfully looked at her. "No. Those men are otherwise occupied. Besides some of these women have no relation to the political cause."

"I was thinking about my father and myself though. What if it's the same people who attacked us?"

Byakuya reassured her. "The mode of attack is different. This is almost like kidnapping. Some of these women have no monetary value to their names either. The loyalist samurai need support; they would not choose lower class women to attack. I don't believe it's them."

Hisana anxiously eyed him. "But it's strange, isn't it. Something about it doesn't seem right."

"You're worried?"

She nodded.

He sighed then. "I can only warn you to be careful Hisana. I agree something about it is off, and exactly what I cannot say just yet. I am looking into the matter though. It has not gone unnoticed by the Shinsengumi and Aizen."

"I understand."

"You were thinking about it all this time?"

"It was on my mind. I've heard the women in the market speaking about it. It's eerie. How can someone simply disappear with no trace like that?"

"Spirited away perhaps?"

Hisana looked at him in surprise and was shocked when the sides of his mouth rose into a slight smile.

"I jest. No need to look so alarmed."

"You're teasing me."

He passively denied he was doing any such thing.

"Whatever the case, perhaps it will pan out in time. I have good reason to believe that the loyalists are not behind it. They have other plans." He hesitated momentarily before finally admitting that the Aizu clan had been attacked recently.

"They're concerned with matters elsewhere then."

Byakuya nodded. "I would think so."

Hisana slowly nodded. She smiled then and looked up at Byakuya. "You seemed hesitant to tell me that last bit there..."

He expressionlessly returned her gaze until she shyly lowered her eyes to her lap.

"But tell I did." He paused and then softly added, "I trust you."

Her eyes widened at that but she remained wordless. He gestured then, for her to come closer and indicated that she pour some sake. This she did, a little clumsily before settling a little closer to his form. The scent of sandalwood lingered in the air and she unconsciously inhaled as she discreetly eyed him drinking his alcohol.

She brazenly attempted to make more conversation. "They say good company makes for fine tasting sake... I hope that's true."

Byakuya's brows raised in surprise. "I think it's true today."

Hisana laughed as her cheeks heated. "I'm surprised you requested for me to bring your meal."

"A change is good. I'd not spoken to you properly since the festival. I wanted to make sure you were well."

"That's very thoughtful. I was not aware that the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, the fabled taciturn wolf, could be so thoughtful."

"Is that what they say about me."

"Perhaps..."

"I am no wolf Hisana."

"You appear like one... a lone wolf, trusting instinct, roaming with your clan."

"Oh?"

He quietly regarded her thereafter.

Hisana smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Just then Byakuya reached forward, his hands gently working their way into her hair before removing the little flower clip that held her tresses together. A soft _"Oh" _escaped her lips as her dark hair fell like silken ribbons dressing her small shoulders and back. Her cheeks had become crimson and Byakuya gently rustled the hair to ensure it was completely free of any restriction.

"You look becoming." He quietly said as he moved his hands away. Hisana could read nothing from his voice and she watched him, mesmerised as he levelly returned her gaze.

"I'm not sure what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything."

Not long after she bid her goodnight and as he replied in kind she quietly fled, her heart pumping in her chest from their shared evening together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was sort of wondering how to end this one, but it is what it is huh :P Cheers.**


End file.
